I Love Your Secret Life
by x3Emmy
Summary: When Addy Stevenson moves to La Push after her father dies, she has to learn how to get along with her mother, her new neighbors and one very enigmatic boy named Jacob Black. Takes place right after Eclipse. OC/Jacob Black.
1. Prologue

Most of my life, I'd denied my heritage. I wanted to say it was because I didn't care, but that was the furthest thing from the truth. The truth was that I _did_ care, more than I wanted to. But I buried the side of me that I didn't want to acknowladge and just pretended it didn't exist. And for sixteen years, it didn't.

I had a great life with my dad in Florida. It was just the two of us, we were a team. I had friends that loved me, and I loved them. I was a normal teenager, I had normal isssues. Average squabbles with my dad, drama with friends, dealing with boys. I went to school, I had a job, I went to the beach, I went shopping. I had a boyfriend. We were one of those "on-again-off-again" couples, and even though I hated it, I could deal. I knew that being tangled up in emotions was just another part of growing up.

And I was growing up and perfectly normal and perfectly happy life.

Then came the night when _everything_ changed.

All I remember is that it was raining, and we were driving home after visiting my Gran up in the Panhandle. It was a long drive, and I knew my dad was tired. I kept offering to drive, even though I hadn't had my lisence for very long. He kept telling me I couldn't. And then suddenly bright lights. Crash. Glass. Blood. _Black_.

When I woke up, all I saw was white. I heard the steady beep that matched my soft but steady heartbeat. I felt groggy and out of it. _What had happened? Why was I here?_ Flashback to that night. Crash, glass, blood, black. With a sharp intake of breath, I sat up quickly, the tube that was hooked around my face tugging my face, but not before I caught a glimpse of who else was in the room with me.

"Where's dad?" I shrieked. I heard the other person in the room stand up and I heard their footsteps and then they leaned over me, putting a hand to my hair. She was beautiful, with tan skin and long black hair and high cheekbones.

"Addy-"

"Don't call me that," I snapped, knocking her hand off my head. "Where's dad?" I asked again.

She swallowed, and there were tears dotted at the edges of her eyes. "Adelaide...he's dead."

I guess I'd already known, when I'd seen that she was here. But I still shook my head as my tears left my eyes. "No, no he isn't," I moaned. She tried to hug me, but I pushed her off of me. "He's not dead," I said, over and over again.

"Honey-"

I turned over on my side so she couldn't see me and so I couldn't see her. I didn't want to see her. She'd ruined everything. She'd left and I'd made a life with dad. Now he was gone. I sobbed quietly and put my hands on my face. "What's going to happen now?" I asked when I finally caught my breath.

"You have to come back with me, Addy," she said. I shook my head a vehement _NO._

"I'm not going with you." I didn't even to tell her to not call me Addy, the name my dad always called me.

"Adelaide, I am your mother. You have to come with me."

"No."

"You should be able to leave the hospital tomorrow. After the funeral, you're coming back to La Push with me."

I didn't even answer. I didn't want to, and even if I had wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to. I'd spent so long burying that part of me, that part of me that was my mom. But now I'd have to go with her to La Push. I'd have to go, all alone. My dad was dead and I was going to have to go live with my mom in a tiny little place that I hated, even though I'd never seen.

So much for a normal life.


	2. One

It was raining as my mother pulled up in the driveway to her house. But she was hardly my mother. She was just some entity, some being named Sharon Clearwater who'd just happen to have me. She'd been with my dad a year and then had ditched him, only a couple months after she had me.

With a big smile, Sharon (because I refused to call her my mom) turned to me. "Well, what do you think?" she asked, gesturing to her house.

I looked at the house carefully. If someone was being nice, they'd call it quaint. At worst, it was tiny. And it was a faded red color, my _least _favorite color. I scrunched up my nose, not even caring to pretend to like it. I didn't have to make her feel good. Instead, I just opened the door of her run down truck and picked up the large duffle bag that sat behind my seat and hauled it through the rain into the tiny house.

Everything in the house was old, faded and to my chagrin, kind of cozy. Sharon appeared behind me, dragging another suitcase. "Your room is downstairs. I hope you don't mind," she said. I groaned but went down the stairs anyway. Downstairs was divided into two parts. One half had a couch and a TV. "This is where we watch the game when they guys come over."

"The guys?" I asked. Sharon smiled.

"Yep. La Push is like one big family here. And actually, we're going over to Sue's house tonight, so you can meet everyone." At that I groaned even harder. My dad had told me that my mom had an older sister, Sue, and he'd said she was very nice, but I didn't want to go over and meet her, or my cousins. Or anyone else. Sharon pretended I hadn't groaned and pushed open a closed door next to the room. I walked inside the small bedroom and flicked on a light. The wallpaper was pink with tiny roses on it, and I raised an eyebrow. "It's not much. This was my guest bedroom, but obviously it's yours now."

I hesitated."Okay," I said finally. If she thought I was going to say thank you, she had another thing coming.

"I'll let you unpack. We'll leave for Sue's house in an hour or so, okay?" I nodded and she left. I collapsed onto my new bed. It was springy but not totally uncomfortable. Sighing, I hugged my arms around myself and let a couple tears fall. It had only been a couple days since my dad's funeral. The whole thing was still so new.

I unpacked quickly, trying to forget my sadness, and when I heard Sharon call down, "Addy!Time to go!" I even felt a little relieved. I threw on a sweater and went upstairs. Sharon smiled at me and went back outside. It had stopped raining, but it was still foggy. It had never been like this in Florida. I looked at my arms. They were just as pale as my dad's. I'd never been able to get much of a tan, even if I lived in Florida.

The drive from our house to Sue Clearwater's house was not far and I saw that there were a lot of other cars in the driveway. "Great," I sneered. "It's a party."

Sharon looked at me. "These people are your new family. You could be a little happier."

I only rolled my eyes at that. "Yeah, sorry if I'm not all happy-happy-joy-joy." Instead of waiting for her to answer, I just got out of the car. Sharon got out as well, looked at me carefully for a second and then walked in front of me into the house. I followed awkwardly behind her, up the driveway, up the front porch steps and into the house.

The first thing I noticed was that it was really, _really_ loud. It was like a madhouse in here. The TV was on and up and a bunch of older men were crowded around it, listening intently. Then, behind them, was a gaggle of the biggest, tallest boys I'd ever seen. They were all at least six feet, some even bigger. Some had short cropped hair and others had long hair, but they all looked similar. Russet skin, dark hair and surprisingly handsome faces.

I stood there feeling stupid, when suddenly I was attacked by _something_. When the thing pulled away, I realized it was a person, a person who looked like an older version of Sharon. "Hi Addy! I've heard so much about you! I'm Sue, your aunt!" I only nodded blankly. Sue went to the TV and shut it off. The guys looked angry, but it got everyone's attention. Sharon had already integrated herself with the rest of the people smashed in that tiny living room. "Everyone, this is Adelaide. Addy, this is..._everyone_."

Everyone seemed to know me already because they smiled and nodded. They shouted and mumbled out their welcomes and turned on the TV and everything returned back to normal. I just wanted to dissapear. I smiled faintly and backed up just a bit, but someone must have been behind me because I hit something soft. Turning around, I noticed it was another one of the tall boys, someone who hadn't been there before.

I was caught by how striking his face was. He was like a fallen angel, and I felt my stomach turn on itself. "Sorry," I said, breathless, but he just brushed by me without even a word. I blinked, not even sure what had happened. Sue was by my side in a moment.

"Don't worry about him, dear. That's just _Jacob_."

----

I was still thinking about Jacob Black twenty minutes later. I was now squashed in between two of the large boys, Quil and Embry. I'd been introduced to all of the other boys in the room: Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared. I'd also been introduced to Seth and Leah Clearwater, who were my first cousins and Emily Young, Sam's fiance, who was my second cousin.

It was all a little confusing, but I tried to be polite and tried to keep their names straight. But as I sat there, absentmindedly watching the baseball game while the boys chatted about school, I couldn't help but think about Jacob, the one who had brushed me off and had dissapeared.

Did he have something against me? Maybe he didn't like my dad, for some reason. But everyone loved my dad! And no one else cared that I was only half Quileute (something I'd tried very hard to hide all my life). It was funny though, my looks fit in better here than they ever had in Florida.

I was pale, and my hair wasn't as dark as any of the others, but I still had the strong cheekbones and defined jaw that the rest had. I was, however, much, much smaller in comparison to the boys (and Leah, too, who was at least six feet tall as well). Now, though, I twirled that long light brown hair trying to get the image of Jacob's face out of my mind, and the reason why he'd just ignored me.

"Don't worry about Jake. He's just upset cause his girlfriend doesn't like him," came a voice in my ear. I jumped and looked to my right. Quil, I was pretty sure.

"What?" I asked instinctively.

Quil laughed and I felt a nudge in the arm. I looked to my left. Embry was grinning at me. "What Quil means is that Jacob really liked this girl. And she's getting married to another guy soon."

"So he's just a little moody," added Quil. I turned my head to them both and shrugged my shoulders.

"I wasn't thinking about him..." I lied. "I was just...thinking." They went back to their own conversation after that, and I felt like I was being swallowed up by the couch. It didn't matter how beautiful Jacob Black was anyway. He was in love with someone else. And even though she was getting married, it wasn't as if he'd ever had any reason to want to talk to me.

I sighed to myself. I couldn't believe that for one second I'd even thought anything. I was always like this. I always set myself up for dissapointment. I shouldn't have even thought anything about _him_. I mean, my dad had just died. How could I even think about boys at this time in my life?

At that thought, I felt a little guilty. I looked around the room. Everyone was laughing, everyone was talking, everyone was happy. Everyone but me. I felt like the odd one out. Everyone should be crying, everyone should be sad. My dad was dead, and he wasn't coming back. I looked at Sharon. She was laughing with Leah. Was this how her life had been before me? Fun all day? She'd never even thought about me. She'd forgotten all about her daughter, her _blood_. A low grunt sounded in my throat and I got off the sunken couch. I didn't want to be in here anymore. I went through the kitchen and out the back porch door.

The gray fog felt nice against my face and arms. I hadn't noticed it before, but it had been ridiculously hot in there. I looked at my arms, they were even visibly red. Quil and Embry had been burning up. Did everyone have the flu or something? I didn't know, and didn't particularly care. I sat down on the steps of the porch and closed my eyes wishing I was anywhere else. I let the silence of the outdoors fill my brain and-

"Bella...no, no, that's not right. Isabella. No _way_. Bells. Please, I came back to tell you that you just can't marry him. I'm sorry if I scared you by leaving, but I just need you to know how much I love you and how much I hate that bloodsucking little-"

I opened my eyes to see Jacob Black talking to a tree. His back to me and he was shaking. He leaned against the tree and slammed his fist against it. The tree cracked. _Whoa._

"Are you okay?" I called tentatively. Jacob whirled around, a surprised expression on his face that turned into anger and then akwardness.

"Who are you?"

I stared wide eyed. "Um. Adelaide Stevenson? Were you not there when Aunt Sue introduced me?" Jacob didn't look any less uncomfortable. I hastly got up. "Sorry for spying on you. I just didn't want to sit in there. It's very hot in there, you know, and I was getting sick of the noise and I sort of just...needed to think."

"No, no, I'll go away." Jacob turned around and started deeper into the forest, and for some reason I wanted to stop him. Ask him about Bella/Isabella/Bells and make him feel better. For some reason, I just wanted to talk to him. Suddenly, he stopped. Had he heard what I was thinking? Jacob turned around. "You're Sharon Clearwater's kid, right?" he asked. I nodded. Jacob's face softened only a bit. "Sorry to hear about your dad."

He then turned back around and wandered deep into the forest. I stared after him. "Thanks," I said quietly, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.


End file.
